


Cheers

by Trashtalk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breezy summerday, M/M, Truth or Dare, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashtalk/pseuds/Trashtalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets Zayn at a wedding, at the backyard reception, and they end up daring each other to do stuff :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

White and Pink. Pink and white. That was the theme. That was what the entire backyard was veiled in. A white orchid bouquet, the center piece, stood tall. Pink napkins lied folded nicely. The white and rosy tableware looked shiny. The air even smelled pink somehow.

Liam looked around, fidgeting with his cuffs. Some soft music was playing, the sun was bright and people were laughing gleefully. It was really a perfect day for an outdoor reception.

“How are you doing?” Louis plopped down in one of the empty chairs.

“I’m good.” Liam looked over his shoulder to the front table where Louis’ mother was seated, kissing her new husband. The rest of the chairs were vacant. Like Liam’s table. He still had no idea where his seat partners gone. They all left for the buffet the same time as him but none came back. “I’m having this intriguing conversation about the world war two with myself.”

Louis snorted. “You can come sit at our table if you want.”

“Naah.” Liam took a sip of his water. “It’s the family table. I’m fine here. Alone.”

“You are practically family, Liam.”

Liam smiled bashfully. “Thanks for the offer, but it wouldn’t feel right.”

Louis fiddled a little with a folded napkin, turning it around by the corners. Liam shifted in his seat. “How are _you_ doing?”

He shrugged, dropped the napkin, before he said “I mean, other than legitimately getting a new ‘dad’ and his annoying fucking son as a half-brother without my full consent, I’m alright.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

They both looked up when the music faded.

Judith - Jay’s best friend, maid of honor and also unofficial wedding planner - tapped a finger over the microphone and everyone turned around. After some jabbering she eased into introducing ‘the first dance as a married couple’ and said married couple went out onto the laminated dance floor, hand-in-hand. The music turned back up.

“She looks happy.” Liam commented, glancing at Louis beside him. He was watching them too.

With a rueful smile, he nodded. “Yeah.”

They watched Louis’ mom sway on the dance floor, giggling with her beaming husband. Liam smiled and placed a hand on Louis shoulder. For someone refusing to go up until two days ago, Louis was handling this pretty well, Liam thought.

When the music drifted into a new tune, everyone clapped and the couple drew apart. Jay leaned in and said something to her husband - Liam realized he didn’t even know the man’s name? Louis always referred to him as _he_ – and _he_ nodded. Then she was veering towards Liam’s table.

“May I?” She asked with a stretched hand.

Louis looked at it for a second before rising to his feet. Liam watched them walk, arms hooked, to the dance floor before they positioned themselves in a tango stance. Jay leading. Liam laughed once they began dancing. The DJ looked thrown; the slow tempo song jerkily changed into a more fitting one. Louis and his mom looked unfazed though, as they kept dancing like loons. And then more couples were gravitating towards the patch of wood placed in the green-green grass. Liam bit down on his lip and tapped a finger at the stem of his champagne glass. He waited a few minutes, then took his plate and went for a second round.

The assortment was impressive. Cramped in the huge backyard was maybe eighty guests, but the food could possibly feed double that. Liam wandered down the long buffet table, eyeing questionable things, before he made it to the end and decided to try the honey glazed roast beef. He stopped shoveling slices onto his plate when the smell of smoke reached his nose.

When he looked up, he spotted a swirly cloud emitting from the sprawl bush. The first thing that went through his mind was fire; the sun was strong and maybe, for some reason, something caught a flare. But then he tilted to the side and saw a body through the sparse branches. A body that was reclining against one of the columns to the gazebo. A puff of smoke escaped his sealed lips which were hugging a cigarette.

Liam was supporting his weight on one leg, angling to the side to see better, when suddenly the guy looked up. A smirk spread across his face and Liam lost footing. He managed to save his plate in the last second but a potato rolled off the plate and landed in the grass.

Before he could dart back to his table; try to squelch his embarrassment and forget that just happened, the guy came rounding the bush, with his hands in his pockets, walking casually with the smirk aimed at the ground. His bowtie was undone, hanging slack around his neck and his black hair looked disheveled.

He kicked the potato and it rolled underneath the table. Liam looked after it, dumbly. Could he still leave? The guy grabbed a plate from the stack of china and asked “Do you have any recommendations?”

Liam wasn’t sure he was talking to him at first - which was dumb because there wasn’t anyone else there - until the guy glanced at him over his shoulder.

“Um. The roast beef.” Well it looked good anyway.

He hummed but didn’t reach for it. Instead he offered Liam a hand. “I’m Zayn.”

“Liam.”

“Nice to meet you Liam.” He shook their joined hands firmly. Then he turned towards the buffet again. Liam just stood there, awkwardly, trying to sense if he should stay or go. Zayn saved him from his misery when he spoke again. “Are you here alone?” his voice was nonchalant. Liam only saw his back as he reached for the sundried tomatoes.

“I’m here with a friend.”

His head bobbed. “Where’s your friend now?”

“On the dance floor; He abandoned me.”

“Hm.”

After he’d filled up his plate, he twirled around on place then gave Liam an expectant look. It took a second before Liam moved. Apprehensively, he led him towards his table. Liam had no idea why this guy would want him to sit at _his table_ but he just went with it. So, stiffly, he took his seat and Zayn slid down on the chair next to him.

“I hate weddings.” Zayn said as they were watching the venue, eating. “It’s just one outdated tradition after another. It needs to die already.”

Liam really didn’t have anything against weddings so he didn’t say anything. He tried a piece of the roast beef. It was good.

“Hey, you want to play truth or dare?” Zayn said all of a sudden.

Liam finished chewing then frowned.  “Here?”

“Yeah.” Zayn said easily and shrugged.

He shifted a little. “What would that.. entail?”

“Anything.“ Zayn said and made a gesture towards the garden, like he was presenting the endless possibilities. “but you have to do it!”

Liam suddenly felt giddy. “So do you.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Zayn was smirking against the rim of his glass and put it down on the table. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“I didn’t take you for a coward.”

“Dare.”

Zayn grinned and tipped his head to the side. “I’ll start you off with an easy one.” he eventually said. “Go to the kitchen and snatch a bottle of champagne.”

Liam looked from Zayn to the large mansion behind them. “I don’t think we’re supposed to drink those until they start serving the cake.”

“Exactly.”

Watching from the big house to Zayn’s grin, Liam clenched his fists and bit down before pushing his chair from the table. Fine, he could do it. One bottle out of like twenty wasn’t going to do any harm. He heard Zayn laugh behind him as he stalked towards the slid open glass door. Liam had only been in there once; this morning, while waiting for Jay to get ready upstairs before they’d headed for the ceremony. Louis didn’t like to be in the new house, nor bring Liam there. Every time they hung out, they were either at Liams or someplace public.

The big house was empty this time though, so Liam hurried across the living room and in to the kitchen. Two girls in aprons with their catering firm’s logo across their middle where fiddling by the counters and looked up when he entered the room. Slowly, Liam backed out. He offered them a quelled smile before the door closed between them. Great. He dragged a hand through his hair. An obstacle. Pacing outside the door, he got an idea. He peeked in again and the girls gave him a brief look.

“Um, excuse me. Some lady out there’s claiming that she found a hair in her food.” He paused. “A blonde hair.”

The two blonde caterers exchanged a look before darting past him. Triumphed, Liam walked in the kitchen with a bounce in his step. He snatched a big oversized bottle of champagne from the metal bucket. The bottom was dripping from the half melted ice and left a trace of water across the table. Liam quickly wiped away the evidence with his sleeve.

He hid it in his jacket and strolled back outside.

“Well?” Zayn demanded once he’d sat back down at their table. Liam opened his suit jacket and showed him a glimpse of the bottle. Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“I’m impressed.”

Liam was giving Zayn a smug smile when he tuned in the caterers talking to Judith. They were standing by the buffet table and Judith was frowning. With a cupped hand, Liam shielded his eyes and ducked his head. Once the two blonde girls disappeared inside he straightened a little. Zayn looked amused.

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Truth or dare?” Liam asked. The bottle was ice-cold against his thin dress shirt.

Zayn raised an eyebrow, like it was obvious.

“Fine. I dare you to sit down at someone’s table and try stealing food from their plate without them noticing.”

“That was quick.”

“Huh?”

“You just came up with it quickly.”

Liam shrugged; he chose the first thing that came to mind. Zayn pushed out of his chair and walked over to a round table placed two tables away. An old lady was talking to a very tall man. Neither of them seemed to notice the new person at their table. Zayn shot Liam a look before he leaned forward. The old lady was turned in a right angle so Zayn stooped a little, shielded by her back, before he took something of her plate. Liam chortled. When Zayn dropped down in his seat again, he was chewing on a carrot stick.

“Easy.”

“Your turn.”

“Okay. Make a toast.”

“What?”

“Make a toast.”

“That’s not fair.” His had been easy.

Zayn smirked. “You have to.”

“I can’t just –“

Zayn clinked a knife against Liam’s glass. Loudly. More and more people started to slowly turn around and Zayn’s smirked wider.

Oh god.

When literally everyone’s focus was on him, he couldn’t do anything other them hoist himself up and clear his throat. His arm was crossed over his chest, holding the bottle in place under his jacket, and it might look weirdly like he was holding a hand over his heart. Great.

Reluctantly, he turned towards the front table. The bride and groom were looking at him with curious eyes. And beside them, Louis was staring like Liam just grown a second head.

“So, I just wanted to say –“ His throat felt dry. Parched. Someone coughed. “that I’m very happy. For the couple. That they found each other.” He tried rounding it up when he darted a look around at the peering eyes. Get this over with. “I wish you all the best.”

“We haven’t gotten our champagne yet but thank you, Liam. Cheers.” She raised her glass of water and smiled at him.

“Cheers.” The rest of the crowd agreed and raised their waters to the sky.

Liam plunged down. The sound of conversation picked up again.

“That was so embarrassing.” Liam sank down further, half-reclining on his chair. “I hope you’re happy.”

“Yeah, I kind of am.” Zayn said. He dropped his voice a little when he said “I’m very happy. For the couple. That –“

Liam socked him in the shoulder and Zayn stopped with his stuttering imitation and laughed instead, delighted. Liam shot him a glare.

“I’m opening this bottle. I need to be drunk for this.”

“You can’t open it here.” Zayn told him and looked over his shoulder. “Follow me.”

Liam did, and they walked together, probably looking really suspicious, to the gazebo. Zayn sat down on the single bench. Liam took the other end.

“Hmm.” Liam looked around. They were kind of hidden behind crawling plants and hedges, but they had a good outlook of the garden. “I dare you to dance with that little girl.” He pointed at the girl sitting alone by a table, picking at her plate, with her chin in her hand.

“Done.” Zayn passed Liam the bottle after taking a swig.

Liam took the bottle and rested his lips against the circle and watched as Zayn walked over. The girl looked up at him and Zayn said something, gesturing to the dance floor. There weren’t as many couples dancing as before, but there were a few still going strong. Liam saw her shoulders lift before she jumped off her chair.

It was cute. Really cute actually. Liam was smiling like an idiot at them. At her, standing on Zayn’s feet and grappling his waist. And at him, with his hands on her shoulders. They plodded around together and the girl was smiling. Yeah. Really cute. It wasn’t the payback Zayn deserved, but that could wait. There was still time.

When the song ended and another followed, the girl hopped off and Zayn led her back to her table. Before he turned to leave though, a girl, older, approached him with a smile. They talked. Liam couldn’t see Zayn’s face, but the girl was batting her lashes like crazy. Then the girl, with the possible eye allergy, reached down. She fished up a pen from her purse and scribbled something down on a napkin.

Liam tipped his head back and took a gulp of champagne. The sparkly drink tickled his throat. When he lowered the bottle, Zayn was ambling over. He took the two steps leading onto the gazebo in a stride.

“What did she, um, what did she want?” Liam said, smoothing out his slacks with a palm.

“She thanked me for dancing with her little sister.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. She was nice.” Liam glanced up at the smug note in his voice and saw as he folded the napkin and put it in his breast pocket.

Liam took another drink.

With bent arms, Zayn twisted from his waist, stretching, like he was about to lift some heavy weights or something. One corner of his mouth was curved upwards.

“Your turn.” Liam told him.

Zayn dropped down and took the champagne; Liam rested his suddenly empty hands on his thighs instead. Without permission, his eyes flicked over to watch Zayns lips wrap around the opening. He sat up a little straighter once Zayn lowered the bottle.

Zayn nodded to himself. “Yeah, okay; go lie down on the dance floor.” He chuckled. “Just lie there.”

“What?” Liam frowned. “Like planking?”

“Yeah.”

“Why do you keep wanting me to embarrass myself?” Liam grumbled, but pushed himself up anyway.

“Because you look so pretty when you blush.”

Liam snorted and pretended he didn’t blush at that. He left Zayn chuckling. The dance floor was basically cleared so Liam felt the dread build up in his stomach the closer he got. He hesitated before dropping to his knees. Inhale, exhale. He lied down on his stomach. Thankfully, his face was plastered to the smooth floorboards so he couldn’t see anyone’s reaction which helped a little. But he still felt the redness crawl up his throat and everyone’s eyes on him burn. He stayed until he felt somewhat calmer and pushed himself to all fours before leaving. With his eyes fixed at the gazebo, he tried to not acknowledge the looks he knew he was getting.

“You’re the worst.” Liam spit and buried his face in his hand.

Zayn was laughing, having the time of his life. “People are still watching.”

“Ugh.”

A few beats later, he slowly dared to sit up straight again. He cleared his throat and ignored anything beyond the four poles of the gazebo. So he looked at Zayn, who was sipping at the champagne, smiling quietly.

“I dare you to chug what's left of that whole bottle.”

Zayn eyed the bottle, rattled it around which made a sloshing sound when the liquid hit the glass walls. It had to be at least two thirds left. And it was a pretty huge bottle.

“Okay.” Zayn shrugged.

“In one go.”

That made him hesitate for a second. But he quickly recovered. With a determined look on his face, he sucked in a deep breath, his chest expanding, then tilted the ridiculously over-sized bottle up into the air.

Liam cheered him on and laughed when a streak ran down the side of his mouth.

“There.” He put the bottle down by their legs and slung himself back against the wooden bench. “I think I might throw up.”

“It serves you right.”

Zayn huffed; adjusting his collar a little while his gaze darted around the lawn. “Let’s go back to the table.” He said then, standing up.

“Okay.”

They left the bottle on the ground. Zayn nudged him with an elbow when they passed the desert table. The tall wedding cake stood untouched.

“Go over to chocolate fountain and soak your whole hand.”

Liam laughed. “That’s hygienic.”

But he inched closer, and Zayn stood taller, with his hands in his pocket, like he was keeping guard. Liam reached out a hand warily and winced a little when the lukewarm chocolate discolored his skin. Gross. A thick layer covered his whole hand when he pulled back. It was dripping. Liam held his arm out stiffly, careful not to stain his jacket.

“Well, that was unnecessary. Now I’m all sticky.”

He made a face at the dripping. But then Zayn encircled his wrist, just underneath where the chocolate marked his skin, and lifted up his arm. He looked Liam in the eyes as he leaned in closer.

“I just wanted to do this.” And then he was sucking on one of Liams fingers. Liam’s mouth fell open. Zayn’s tongue swiveled around him, and as he slowly drew away, he let his teeth scrape Liam’s skin lightly. It sent a prickly shudder down his spine.

When he stood back, Liam was still just blinking at him. He felt the rush of blood going through his body. What just happened? After giving him a once over, Zayn leaned in and adjusted Liam’s lapels. “You okay there buddy?”

Liam narrowed his eyes at his coy tone. With a light laugh, Zayn patted him on the chest. When he started towards the table again, Liam tailed after.

As soon as they’d sat down, Liam reached for napkins and scrubbed at his hand. He borrowed some from his ‘missing’ neighbors. It still felt sticky and gross but at least it wasn’t dripping.

“It’s your turn.” Zayn told him and lifted his glass of water, sipping at it. Liam seized his own, with the hand not held out like he was a wearing an arm cast, and drank before answering.

“Go over to girl you got the number from, and ask her where she got her shoes.”

“What?”

“Tell her you want the same ones.”

Zayn stared at him for a second before pushing himself up, giving him a disbelieving shake of his head. Liam smiled brightly in return.

Zayn dragged himself towards the table at the far end where the little girl and her sister were sitting. They both looked up at him with smiles. The sister’s smile was a little more intense though. Liam watched as her smile turned into a confused frown. He knew Zayn asked her when she looked down at her feet then up at Zayn. Liam giggled to himself.

“What did she say?” He asked as Zayn came back.

Zayn dragged a hand through his hair, glowering at Liam. “She bought them online. I got another napkin.”

He threw it on top of the table and Liam looked down at the web address scribbled down on the rosy serviette. He laughed. Zayn slowly joined in.

“Can I go and wash this off now?” Liam flexed his fingers. “It’s getting uncomfortable”

“You can use my napkin. I won’t be needing it now anyway.” Zayn said wryly and fished up the napkin from his breast pocket.

Liam laughed again. “That’s okay. I need water.”

Once he’d located a bathroom, he’d let his hand run under a warm stream of water and while he was just standing there, looked at his phone. He had two texts from Louis. A very confused Louis demanding what that toast was about. Liam grinned and pocketed his phone. When his hand felt better and he could move his finger without any stickiness, he toweled off then glanced at his reflection, fixed his hair before walking out.

The reception had a really nice atmosphere Liam thought as he took a step back outside. The music was playing pleasantly, discretely, in the background and the buzz of conversation was still going. People looked like they were having fun.

He weaved through tables and only when he reached theirs at the far corner did he notice that the table was empty. He looked around. No Zayn. Frowning, he sat down and grappled the stem of his glass.

He nearly choked on a sip when a hand was placed on his thigh. Bending down, he looked underneath the white table cloth.

“Zayn?” Liam asked. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding.”

“From?”

“My dad.” He said simply. “Get down here.”

Liam checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them. No one was. Hesitantly, he slid down and crawled underneath the table. He had to tuck his chin to his chest to be able to sit up so he sprawled down instead, lounging on his side.

“And why are we hiding from your dad?” Liam asked after a moment of silence.

“Because I can’t deal with him right now.”

“Okay.” Liam let that be it. He wasn’t about to pry. So he looked around instead. “Cozy.” He commented.

“It can be.” Though it was kind of dark, the sheer table cloth only allowed some of the afternoon light, he could see the corner of Zayn’s mouth twitch up to a lopsided smirk. All of a sudden, Liam was being pounced. Zayn had him pressed against the grass. His lips were only inches away from Liam’s and Liam’s gaze dropped down. “See. Cozy.” Zayn said lowly.

“Mhm.” Was what Liam answered. Zayn looked half amused, half aroused. Liam darted a look from his mouth to his intent eyes. A scent of cologne clung to the air. Fresh spicy, amber, mixed with a hint of cigarettes. The same scent he’d been picking up all day, which must’ve been Zayn. Now, it breached down everything. Liam felt it crawling under his skin.

Then fleshy lips were being pressed against his. Liam’s eyes shut instantly. Zayns hand slid up his body and came cupping his face. He guided their lips apart and maneuvered the kiss. Liam let him. He could taste the sweetness from the champagne on Zayn’s warm, wet, tongue and it made his head swim, his stomach flutter. Once he felt more confident, more familiar, with how Zayn felt, how he tasted, Liam moved his arms from lying tucked to his sides to loop around Zayn’s back. Which also made them pressed closer together. Zayn groaned into his mouth.

They grudgingly parted, with an equally disoriented frown, when two chairs were being pulled away, and the table cloth that moved with let in a sliver of sunlight. Then four legs joined them underneath the table.

His seat partners had been absent all day and _now_ they decided to show up? Great timing.

“Should we get up?” Liam asked after a beat. Zayn was still lying on top of him, firm and warm, and it was really nice. He didn’t necessarily want to, but it felt weird staying with people sitting right there.

“Yeah.” Zayn agreed. They squirmed until they were both sitting, then crawled out into the outside world.

“Liam!”

Liam stopped brushing himself off and looked up to see Louis sitting at his table.

“I was looking for you.” His face fell. His eyes were focused on something behind Liam. “You.“ he said, bleakly.

Liam looked from Louis’ loathing glare to Zayn’s. “Do you two know each other?” he was confused.

“Unfortunately.” Zayn mumbled.

“Zayn’s my new half-brother.” Louis said the word ‘half-brother’ with an unemotional, put-on, smile.

“I’m not your anything.” Zayn told him flatly.

Liam eyebrows pulled together; so the person he was just making out with was also the person Louis claims is the source of all evil?

“What are you doing with my best friend?” Louis demanded. The girl beside Louis looked lost. Liam could relate.

“None of your business.” Zayn said brusquely. Louis darted up from his chair.

“Stay away from him, Zayn.” He said with a threatening finger. “I’m serious.” He draped an arm around Liams shoulder, dragging him away. Liam looked back, helplessly, at Zayn.

“Are you okay?” He asked once they’d reached the front table, gripping both sides of Liam’s shoulders, giving him a concerned look.

Liam snorted. “He didn’t molest me, Louis.”

“You’ll sit with me from now on.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting? He was,” Liam chose his words carefully. “nice.”

Louis still gave him a horrified look. “Zayn’s not _nice_. He’s evil.”

“Yeah,” Liam sighed. “I know that’s your go-to adjective, but -”

“Up-up-up.” Louis placed a finger over his lips. Liam looked down at it, going almost cross-eyed. “No. Let’s just sit down and enjoy. They’re cutting the cake soon.”

Fine. Liam swallowed his objections. This was Jay’s day after all. He took the empty chair next to Louis’ and looked around. He spotted Zayn almost immediately. He was already watching him from their table.

“No!” Louis gripped his chin and forced his head to the side. “Don’t look at him.”

Liam had to laugh at that.

A few minutes later, Jay and her husband were standing in front of the tall wedding cake and together, they cut the first piece. Everyone clapped. Liam sat at the front table, talked a little to Jay and Louis’ sisters while the sun settled in the sky, going an almost orangey-red shade. It was beautiful.

Once the cake was half-way finished and the sky had darkened, the twinkle lights, set up around the trees and the roof edges, lit up. About half the guest number had dropped and the remaining were going for the food again, getting hungry anew.

Louis had not let him out of his sight. He even made Liam accompany him to the bathroom. Which was ridiculous but Liam hadn’t protested; he doubted it would’ve even mattered. They took two champagne bottles from the kitchen - they didn’t even have to pull a story to get it - and somehow ended up going to the gazebo. Louis kicked at the empty bottle already there with a frown. Liam didn’t say anything.

They sat there, talking, drinking from their respective bottles. Liam perked up when he smelled a whiff of smoke. He bit down on a grin and Louis stopped in a sentence.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Louis shook his head like Liam was crazy and continued. A few moments later, Judith was approaching them.

“Lou, I heard Jay’s looking for you.” She placed a hand on one pole, one leg inside. “Some relative’s leaving and you’ve got to say goodbye.”

Louis got up with a groan.

That had to be Zayn’s doing. He jiggled a leg then stood up once Louis was out of view and looked around.

“Zayn?” He hissed into the shadows. No answer. Maybe it wasn't him. Liam twirled around, about to go sit down again, when he was being pushed back, and back, and back, until he was pressed up against one of the columns.

“Hi.” Zayn said. Liam felt his smirked against his own lips. He didn’t get time to say anything back before Zayn kissed the words out of him. When he pulled back, Liam was breathless.

Zayn kissed down his throat instead and it gave Liam a chance to recuperate.

“Louis really doesn’t like you.” He said breathily, and looked over Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn shrugged idly in response, like he couldn’t care less. It tickled where he was dragging his lips over Liam’s skin.

“But I like you.” Liam told him, watching a crack in the ceiling. Zayn lifted his head and then the corner of his mouth twitched. A glint from the twinkle lights reflected in his dim eyes.

There was a moment of just smiling before Zayn said “I should leave. Before your twat of a best friend comes back and raises hell.” He paused for a second then ducked in and kissed Liam on the lips quickly. “But I want your number. I’ll text you.”

“I don’t have a napkin handy.”

Zayn laughed. Liam smirked.

He rambled the number and Zayn programmed it into his phone. Before he took another step away, Zayn ducked in one last time and the kiss he left was almost frustratingly soft. He drew back, sucking on his lip - where Liam’s had just been – with a soft frown, before disappearing.

Liam sat down on the bench, stretched out his legs, and took a drink from the champagne bottle. He stopped smiling goofily to himself once he spotted Louis again.

“Sorry about that.” He shook his head. “There was no relative. I don’t know what Judith was talking about.”

The corner of Liam’s lips fought for a smile. He hid it by taking another gulp.

Louis took in a deep breath, looking done with this whole day, and sunk down a little. A moment past before he craned his neck and looked at Liam. “You smell like an ashtray.”

Liam stiffened. “Um –“

Louis tugged his eyes away, taking a swig from his bottle. Was he mad? Liam couldn’t tell. He moved away slightly just in case.

“It’s okay,” Louis murmured, paused, then made a face. “Just keep it away from me.”

Liam nodded quickly.

“Like far away. Like, I don’t ever want to see you together. Ever.”

“Okay, I get it.”

Neither of them said anything for a while.

Liam looked at the remains of the reception; Jay slow dancing on the dance floor, Judith mingling, and a group of kids running around.

“Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Louis said, sounding thoughtful. He lifted his bottle after a beat. Liam did too. They clinked the glass together.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”


End file.
